wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter quests
Hunter Level 10 Taming the beast. Race dependant on the three beasts you'll be required to tame. You'll be given a taming rod with a 3 charges to attempt taming the specific beast. Recommend clearing the area a little to avoid drawing aggro and failing in taming. Also make sure you turn off Aspect of the Monkey as dodging can cause failure. Level 35-45 Not restricted to Hunters, but the Hemet Nesingwary Quests in Stranglethorn Vale are perfectly suited and final reward is a Gun or Bow. Level 50 Quest for a choice of one of three items, each item benefitting a specific skill tree. Starts at any Hunter Trainer. Quest line is as follows: * 52 Quest:The Hunter's Charm http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=8151: Starts at any hunter trainer. Sends you to Ogtinc in Azshara. ** 52 Quest:Courser Antlers http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=8153: Requires 2 Perfect Courser Antlers; hand in to Ogtinc. *** 52 Quest:Wavethrashing http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=8231: Requires 6 Wavethrasher Scales from Naga in Azshara; hand in to Ogtinc. **** : Final part of this series. Must travel to the Temple of Atal'Hakkar and kill the elite dragon Morphaz and pick up her tooth. Rewards are: ***** Hunting Spear (Polearm) ***** Devilsaur Eye (Trinket) ***** Devilsaur Tooth (Trinket) Level 60 Epic quest for Lok'delar, Stave of the Ancient Keepers, Rhok'delar, Longbow of the Ancient Keepers and Ancient Sinew Wrapped Lamina. Starts after defeating Majordomo Executus in Molten Core in the chest that spawns after he surrenders. The Ancient Petrified Leaf has a 50% drop chance, as the Priest Epic quest starter also drops from the chest. Epic Quest Strategy Here are videos and strategies of all the demon fights done by me. I thank rokk and everyone that posted strats, it has helped me and many others. Many people think that if you can't kill these demons you are a bad hunter, WRONG. Three out of four of these fights show zero hunter skill (Artorius, on the other hand, is 100% skill) and rely mostly on your knowledge of the strategies and coming prepared with consumables. Once you get the EXACT strategy down, these fights are cake. However, once you kill these demons, you will probably kite better, and be more able to switch between attacks quicker. Basically, you will be able to judge specific situations faster, and act accordingly Best of luck! The Beginning * You must receive the Ancient Petrified Leaf from Majordomo Executus's cache. He is the second to last boss in MC. (50% drop) * You must also receive the Mature Black Dragon Sinew from Onyxia. (~20% drop) * *OPTIONAL* If you want the epic quiver (18 slots, 15% increased ranged attack speed), you must either down Azuregos (50% drop) or farm the blue elite dragons in Winterspring (about a .1% droprate) for the Mature Blue Dragon Sinew. * After receiving the Ancient Petrified Leaf, you then travel to tallest hill in the center of Irontree Woods located in Felwood. Three Ancients will appear, each of them holds a quest to the Hunter epic quest. General Information * You MUST do this alone; that means no pets, nothing. * You can get buffed, healed, ressed, etc., BEFORE you start the encounter with each demon. * You CAN be in a party, just not in a raid (make sure! or else you won't be able to loot the head). But remember, if you're in a party, CHANGE LOOT TO FREE-FOR-ALL!!! * Auras from other members of the party or their totems are usable, but highly not recommended; if you go out and in of the aura's range, they may be put on the demon's aggro list and the demon may despawn. * Once spawned, you will have a 20 minute window to kill the deamon, after this time he will despawn for 30 minutes. * Any class other than a hunter that goes within range of the demon's aggro will get blasted for a 5-10k AOE (once the demon has aggro on a hunter, however, other players of any class can get in range). * You do NOT have to respec for the fights, but having certain talents will make it much easier. * If you feel that you messed up or will not win the fight, FEIGN DEATH; it rarely resists against these demons. * To make fights the easiest, get a full group that comprises of a mage (for AI), priest (for fort, spirit, shadow protection on Solenor, and rezzes), druid (for mark), and a warrior (for clearing). * Use Rank 1 Arcane Shot to keep all the demons tagged. If you have the PvP set gloves, use those; they will reduce the arcane shot mana cost by 25, thus making each rank 1 shot 9 mana. * If you do not tap the demon every 12 seconds or so, it will get "bored," deaggro, and run back to the start. Artorius is especially annoying for this reason. * Some helpful buffs are recommended on all the demons, which include Fortitude, Arcane Intellect, Mark of the Wild, and a Demonslaying Potion. Consumables Thanks to Tanglefoot and others (Stormscale TLK Hunters) for the following Info. * Major Mana Potions: If you don't know where/how to get these, you shouldn't have the leaf. * Major Healing Potions: Ditto * Whipper Root Tubers: You get these from a quest in Felwood that follows Cleansing Felwood. These are nice, mostly because they are on a separate timer from potions. * Simlar to the Tubers, are the Night Dragon's Breaths: These act like rejuvenation pots, giving back around 500 health and mana. You get them from the same repeatable quests as the Tubers. While on a separate timer from Healing/Mana Potions, they share a timer with the Tubers. * Major Healthstone: If you've gotten this far, you know what this does. * Demonic Runes: Give 1000-1500 mana at cost of 600-900 life. Have a 3 minute cooldown. Be careful here; only use this if you think you can spare the health. >>Works on same timer as Major Healthstones<< * Dark Runes: Same as Demonic Rune above, except these are tradable. * Crystal Restores: You get these from completeing a questline in Un Goro. It involves a lot of Power Crystal farming, but the effect is nice. It acts like a Rejuvenation spell, healing 670 health over 15 sec. >>Works on same timer as Major Healthstone<< * Elixir of Demonslaying: These are a must for most battles, increasing your attack power by 265 against demons. * Elixir of the Mongoose: Gives +25 Agi and +2% chance to crit for 1 hour. * Ground Scorpok Assay: Gives +25 Agi (recent 1.11 patch nerfed all 5 types of Blasted Lands buffs), and stacks with Elixir of Mongoose. * Other Elixirs, like Brute Force and Sages can be useful, but those aren't as necessary or crucial as other consumables. Helper's Role This is a more specific look at how other classes fit into these fights as helpers. The hunter can solo ALL of the deamons, but taking advatage of the attributes and abilities of other classes makes the fights much easier. Everyone can help to clear and deter other players, but here are some more specific roles: * Rogue: Not a whole lot else * Warrior: Possibly a battle shout right before battle, but it isn't that huge. * Hunter: Trueshot Aura, but as stated above, not recommended. * Priest: Buffs before battle, Rezzing. Fortitude and Spirit buffs are especially nice. Also consider using Prayer of Shadow Protection for Solenor. * Mage: Buffs before battle, especially Arcane Intellect. Also, food and water help a lot between fights. * Druid: Buffs before battle, especially Mark of the Wild. * Warlock: Major Healthstones. Used to cast a debuff on the hunter in order to ward against fear, used for Solenor in Silithus. * Paladin: Buffs before battle, Rezzing. Blessing of Wisdom and Blessing of Kings are especially useful. * Shaman: Buffing totems, Rezzing. (Attack totems work like pets and will despawn the demon, make sure the shaman does not use any.) Your life is much easier with a shaman for Solenor in Silithus. Winterspring - Artorius the Doombringer Video http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=5260 Where? * Northern Winterspring Artorius Specific Consumables / Buffs Used * Aspect of the Cheetah * Track Demons * To remove the Demonic Doom it is recomended that you use a Restorative Potion, or Moist Towelette, however these do not appear to work as of the hotfix to Patch 1.12. They instead just give the combat log message, "You fail to dispel your Demonic Doom." It is much better to avoid ever getting hit by this massive Dot. Artorius the Doombringer Info * Stacked Rank 8 Serpent Sting (or Rank 9, as of Patch 1.11) does 500 - 600 damage every three seconds to this demon in the form of a debuff called "Stinging Trauma". The first Sting will behave as normal. Once he has the normal Serpent Sting debuff, a second Serpent Sting will be replaced by the Stinging Trauma debuff. The effects of a third "stack" are unknown, but do not appear to increase damage output. * He has a Demonic Doom debuff that makes you look like a demon and does about 700-800 shadow damage every 3 seconds for three minutes while frenzied and 162-208 calmed. It will basically kill you. Note that the debuff tooltip incorrectly gives the damage as 162-208 per 3 seconds, regardless of whether the demon is frenzied or not. This spell has a range of 30 yards. You must stay out of range of this debuff to beat this demon. * The demon can frenzy, turning red, quadrupling his damage output and removing all debuffs except physical. Tranquilizing Shot will calm him but this not needed as you need to stay outside the range of his Demonic Doom anyway. Artorius Strategies * Once you are ready, don't bother starting out with an Aimed Shot or trap, you need to conserve as much mana as possible for Serpent Stings. (Note by Crescrendrek: This is not true. I still used a hunter's mark, immolation trap, aimed shot and serpent sting to start the battle, and I had 500 mana out of my 3500 (unbuffed) at the end, with no mana potions. I waited for my mana to recharge after using the mark and trap, though.) * Have ALL your party members follow in front of you on their mounts to train ALL the mobs that you may run into. Spawning him at the lower end of his path minimizes the number of mobs on the adjoining hill. * Every 4–5 seconds, apply a new Serpent Sting on him, it will stack damage. However, if you use nothing but serpent sting, he will reset. Use Arcane Shot Rank 1 to tap the demon as often as you can. This means you will be continually using jump shot, alternating between serpent sting and arcane shot. * If you are having difficulty doing the jump-shot, you can strafe the entire way. Start out facing south towards Everlook. You will occasionally have to alter your angle as you strafe so that you maintain LOS. * Use Aspect of the Cheetah to kite him. You will keep running non-stop; using jumpshot will sometimes make you get out of range. If so, stop, turn around and serpent sting or arcane shot him. * He will run faster than you while going uphill, use Concussive Shot to slow him down. If you need to make a sharp turn or other path correction, concussive shot is useful for that as well. * You will have to kite him from the top of Winterspring until near the town of Everlook. Thus, having party members train all the mobs in front of you (or kill them outright beforehand) will make this easier. * If you stay outside of range the whole time, you will never get debuffed or ever need to use tranq shot. Just keep running and applying Serpent Sting. * If you get in the 30-yard range, don't despair; Demonic Doom is not instantly applied. You might still get away with a concussive shot. DON'T use wing clip or other melee hits, this often causes him to evade bug. * Avoid ever getting hit with the debuff, but if you do get his "Demonic Doom" debuff and don't have a restorative potion, the encounter is pretty much over. However, if you have a Paladin or Priest, you can immediately feign death (ending the attempt, but saving your skin) and have the cleanser cleanse while Artorius resets. Burning Steppes - Klinfran the Crazed Video http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=5273 Where? * Western Burning Steppes Specific Consumables / Buffs Used * Aspect of the Monkey (self) * Elixir of Giants or Elixir of Brute Force Info * Klinfran has a melee attack and can also frenzy roughly every 15 seconds. While frenzied, his attack does around 1200 damage, with crits for around 2400 damage. This damage is too high to permit melee combat while he is frenzied. * Scorpid Sting will remove the frenzy effect and reduce the demon's damage 350%, so he does one point of damage per hit. It also stuns him for about half a second. * Tranquilizing Shot will also remove the frenzy effect. However, Scorpid Sting is more effective. * Every time he frenzies, he turns red and gets rid of all of his debuffs except Wing Clip. This includes the Scorpid Sting. So, after he frenzies, the Scorpid Sting must be re-applied before entering melee combat. * All other abilities work normally on him, including Freezing Trap, Frost Trap, and Scatter Shot. * This demon has a lot of hit points and takes a long time to kill. Klinfran Strategies The key to beating this demon is to never engage him in melee combat while he is frenzied (red). There are two ways to do this. He may simply be kited using Aspect of the Cheetah, Concussive Shot, Serpent Sting, and Rank-1 Arcane Shot. Due to Klinfran's high hit points, this takes a long time and uses a lot of mana. Bring several Major Mana Potion if you wish to attempt this method. A better choice is to melee him. Simply hit him with Wing Clip when he is ready to frenzy, then run away until he frenzies. Once he does, hit him with Scorpid Sting and an Auto Shot, and melee him again. When running away from him, "strafe" sideways while facing him. This will keep you from being dazed. If he hits you in the back, he can daze you even when he hits for only one point of damage. Timing is key. You must Wing Clip him and run early, before he frenzies. If he crits while frenzied, he can kill you in two hits. However, you must Wing Clip him late enough that he will still be slowed when he frenzies. Remember that hitting him early with Scorpid Sting is just a waste of mana. The easiest way to time the frenzies is to count the number of hits with your weapon. A slow weapon will allow you three hits before he frenzies. This timing takes practice. Klinfran can and will parry your Wing Clip. Therefore, time your Clip early enough that when it misses or gets parried, you have enough time for another attempt. If the second Wing Clip misses, or if he otherwise frenzies while in melee range, fire a Scatter Shot to stun him, run away, and hit him with Scorpid Sting. If your first Wing Clip hits, you can stay in melee range for another hit, then run away to Sting him. If you run away too early, he may Evade before he frenzies. To prevent this, hit him with a Rank-1 Arcane Shot as you run away. If the Wing Clip wears off before he frenzies there is a great danger of him running inside of your Scorpid Sting minimum range, frenzying, and killing you. If this happens, hit him with Concussive Shot and continue to run away from him until he frenzies. If you don't land the Concussive Shot, you'll have to use Scatter Shot. If Klinfran is frenzied in melee range and you can't fire a Scatter Shot, you can save the fight by using Magic Dust to put him to sleep, run to range, and bandage. Wait a few seconds for your mana to regenerate, then re-open combat with an Aimed Shot and a Scorpid Sting. As an absolute last resort, Feign Death to escape and reset the fight. Given how long this fight goes, it's painful to watch him go back up to full health, but it's better than dying. So, a typical sequence for this fight is as follows: * Attack. * Attack. * Wing Clip. * Attack. * Wing Clip again if the first one missed. * Run (strafe) away. * Arcane Shot (Rank 1) with a jump shot, and keep running. * Wait for Klinfran to frenzy. * Scorpid Sting with a jump shot and stop running. * Auto Shot. * Start over, and repeat around 20 times. A Demonslaying Enchant on your melee weapon is very useful in this fight, as it will proc a random stun, allowing you to get some free hits in from melee or range. Keep in mind that your Scorpid Sting will only remove his frenzy effect. It will not prevent the frenzy from happening. You must wait until he turns red before you sting him. In particular, if he is stunned with a Freezing Trap, Demonslaying proc, or Scatter Shot, he will not frenzy. You must wait until the stun breaks, at which point he will typically frenzy immediately. That is the time to sting him. Even if you aren't watching him on your screen as you run away, you can detect when he frenzies. There is a sound effect, and all of his debuffs except for Wing Clip disappear. Also keep in mind that his frenzy works like any spell with a 15-second cooldown. If he's been frenzied for ten seconds when you hit him with Scorpid Sting, he's going to frenzy again in five seconds. Watch out for this so you're not surprised when he does it. Due to Klinfran's high hit points, this fight takes a long time. It is easy to run out of mana. Wear +SPI and +mana/5sec gear. Consumables such as Major Mana Potion, Night Dragon's Breath, Mageblood Potion, and even Brilliant Mana Oil can help a lot. You may also wish to refrain from using any of your spells except Scorpid Sting and Wing Clip. Consumables that increase melee attack power, especially an Elixir of Demonslaying, will speed up the fight and require you to use less mana. If you do have enough mana available, an opening sequence of Aimed Shot, Concussive Shot, and Freezing Trap or Frost Trap can remove a good chunk of his health before you engage in melee. If you are good enough at timing his frenzies and have lots of +HIT gear, you can use Rank 1 Wing Clip instead of Rank 3 to save some mana. Use +STA buffs and equipment to get your hit points to at least 3900. This will allow you to survive two full hits, even if one of them crits. If you do get hit twice while Klinfran is frenzied, the fight is over. Feign Death and try again. Activate Klinfran on the road west of the ramp up to Blackrock Mountain. There is a long stretch of road where you can run around and fight him free of interference from other mobs. Un'Goro - Simone the Seductress Video http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=5281 Where? * Southern Un'goro Crater Specific Consumables / Buffs Used * Key Class Helper: Aspect of the Wild (From another Hunter) * Aspect of the Monkey (self) or Aspect of the Wild if you don't have a hunter helper * Greater Nature Protection Potion * Goblin Rocket Helmet (engineering) * Greater Mana Potion * Magic Dust (Alternative for Goblin Rocket Helmet) Info * Casts an ability called Temptress's Kiss which reduces range attack power by 1400 for 45 seconds. (Edit: Temptress' Kiss reduces ranged attack power by 1,500 for 45 seconds, not 1,400 (Temptress' Kiss - Thottbot) * Casts a Lightning spell which does around 800 damage, but only around 200 with Aspect of the Wild. * Viper sting will silence this demon. * She hits softly, but her pet hits for about 200 damage. Strategies * This can be a semi-difficult fight or a really easy one, depending on how prepared you are and your spec. Bring a nature protection potion and some magic dust or a goblin rocket helmet for an easy kill. Being survival spec also helps immensely if you choose the Tank-It Method. Tank-It Method * I recommend having another hunter in your group with Aspect of the Wild on, and that you would use Aspect of the Monkey. It's not necessary for the other hunter to feign death. * If you don't have a hunter helper, make sure you use Aspect of the Wild yourself to stretch out your nature protection potion (alternatively, you can use a greater nature protection potion if you can get one). The fight is still not difficult even if you can't use Monkey. * Start by laying a Freezing Trap, Hunter's Mark, Aimed shot on Simone, then immediately concussive shot * Have the pet get trapped, shoot a viper sting to silence her temporarily, and immediately run in and go all out melee (Spam wingclip, raptor, mongoose, and counterattack). * (Optional) Once the pet is out of the trap, use Goblin Rocket Helmet or Magic Dust on it to knock it out for another 20-30 seconds. * (Optional) Once the pet is out of the disorient, pop deterrence to dodge or scatter shot to knock it out a little longer. * Scatter shot her whenever you see her start to cast the lightning bolt. * Continue to melee her, she will go down really fast. * It may be a good idea to set up macros here, like the Solenor fight, to keep Precious stunned when needed. I used the following two macros to allow for quick switching: /target Simone /cast Attack /target Precious /cast Scatter Shot * If you don't have a Goblin Rocket Helmet, be stocked on tubers, night dragon's breath, and healing potions and use them once the timers are up (be aware that tubers and night dragon's breath share the same cooldown as of Patch 1.11, however; use the night dragon's breath only if you need mana). You should only need one (greater) nature protection potion the whole melee fight. * After Simone is dead, you can either feign death to get rid of Precious or kill it. If you choose to kill it, you can have your pet and/or other party members assist you in this with no penalty. * Edit by Caelestis: Just want to say that I killed Simone first, while Precious was a sleep,(magic dust), and after she was dead I feigned death - felhound ran back to mainposition and I could just get the head. Mission completed. * Kiting Method 28-05-2006: This method has not been nerfed. * Start out with a Freezing Trap, aimed shot on the pet, then immediately concussive. * Kite the pet around with aspect of the cheetah, having a teamate to aggro possible mobs, using arcane shot and serpent sting to kill it. * Once the pet is dead, run in range of Simone to melee her to death. Alternate strategy using this method (Added by Niknak): * This method only requires the clearing of two to three mobs. * Use the large tree at the southern most part of Simone's path to your advantage. * Start off by hitting Simone with Concussive Shot. * Immediately switch to Precious and strafe around the tree clockwise, always facing the tree. You should always be able to maintain LOS this way. 19-11-2006: Kiting Simone, works in 1.12 (Added by Feanoro): * The easiest place to accomplish this is at Golakka Hot Springs, specifically the eastern side of the largest lake. Only a few mobs need to be cleared, and could likely be skipped if the hunter watches his surroundings during the kite. * Viper Sting silences her and is thus the key to this method. If she is kept silenced the entire time the hunter kites, she will not cast her lightning or Temptress' Kiss. I suggest the addon Sorren's Hunter Timers to help know when to reapply the sting. * Spawn her near the large rock at the top of the lake. Be sure Aspect of the Cheetah is on, then lay a Freezing Trap and hit her with an Aimed Shot followed immediately by a Concussive Shot. Precious should be frozen. * Kite her down the shore of the lake, making sure that she is always silenced. Concussive Shot allows enough time for Multi-Shot or Auto Shots. * Precious will likely be free and pursuing by the time you get her fully past the large tree on the eastern shore, but do not stop the kite until he's almost on top of you. By this time, you should be at the southern shore and Simone should be around 30% health. Finish the fight with spamming your melee abilities. Silithus - Solenor the Slayer Video http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=5283 Where? * Southwestern Silithus Specific Consumables / Buffs Used * Aspect of the Hawk * 2x Greater Shadow Protection Potions (highly recommended) * Major Healthstone * Whipper Root Tuber * Night Dragon's Breath (optional) * Elixir of the Mongoose (optional) * Elixir of Demonslayng (optional) Info * This guy hits for a lot in melee (200+), especially if red (see below) * Wing Clip immobolizes him for 30 secs * When immobolized, he casts a fear that does 700-800 shadow damage instantly * When immobolized, he spawns Creepings that move slowly, but hit for around 100-150 per hit. SO STAY AWAY FROM THEM Strategies * Pop a Greater Shadow Protection Pot early, and wait for the cooldown before fighting. * Clear the area first. Spawning him on the Southern end of his patrol is a plus, as it avoids a Twilight Cultist Patrol * Key Class Helper: Start a duel with a Warlock. Have him cast Curse of Recklessness Rank 1 on you, which lowers your armor but makes you immune to fear effects for 2 minutes. You will still take damage from Solenor's spell. You just won't get hit with the fear effect. You must stay in range of the dueling pole to retain this effect. NOTE: THIS CAN BE RENEWED WITHOUT DESPAWNING THE DEMON BECAUSE THE CURSE IS CONSIDERED A DEBUFF. * Key Class Helper: Horde characters can party up with a Shaman. Have him or her cast Grounding Totems near you. Solenor's fear spell will destroy grounding totems with the shadow damage, so they must be re-cast as often as the shaman is able (every 15 seconds). It's still helpful to use a shadow protection potion in case the totem is on cooldown and the fear spell hits you. This totem does not cause Solenor to despawn, even if the Shaman places it while you are in combat (as of Patch 1.11). Note that friendly totems do not work if you are in a duel. * Key Class Helper: Alliance characters can party up with a Dwarf Priest, who can place a Fear Ward on you. Solenor will not fire his fear spell as long as you have a Fear Ward. NOTE: As of 1.12 the Fear Ward disappears after the first time he casts his fear effect. * Once spawned, throw down a Frost (Frost, not Freezing) Trap and then Feign Death after he goes through it. This will remove his red color, and make him easier to kill. NOTE: In Patch 1.11, Frost Trap stopped properly debuffing Solenor. This has been fixed in Patch 1.12.. * Open up with an Aimed Shot, and start firing away until he gets close. Explosive Trap is a plus too here, as it kills the first few bugs that spawn. * Wing Clip (Rank 3!), run sideways away, Auto-Shot, Multi-Shot, Serpent Sting, rinse, repeat. Make sure you don't use so much mana that you have none left for more Wing Clips! * Be sure to stay away from bugs, and use Volley (Rank 1) or explosives (remember you can use EZ-thro dynamite even if you're not an engineer) if they get too numerous. But it is not necessary by any means to kill them. * Use Scatter Shot if necessary when he gets close, but it won't necessarily save hit points, as he likes to hit you right after wingclip anyway. * Healing Potions and Mana Potions should NOT be used in place of a second Greater Shadow Protection Potion. If you need healing, use Whipper Root Tubers, Night Dragon's Breaths, Major Healthstones, and if you have time, Heavy Runecloth Bandages. Addendum to strategy (Added by Niknak): * This method only requires the clearing of a handful of mobs, and if done correctly, greatly diminishes the need to deal with his minions. * This method was completed with the help of a Warlock, one Greater Shadow Protection potion (Note: Shadow resistance was 125 when performed), one Dark Rune and some bandages. * Like above, confront the demon at the lower end of his path; however, make sure you confront the demon at the bottom of the stone slab that leads up to the Scarab dais. * You will be using the ledges near the dais to your advantage. Like all Mobs, the demon and his minion cannot jump off of ledges. Some form of acrophobia perhaps. This greatly lengthens the time that the minions must run to get to you. * Start by attacking him from the top of the stone slab (standard method: Aimed Shot, Serpent Sting, Multi-Shot etc.) * After performing Wing Clip, run off the eastern edge of the stone slab (to your right). There will be a slight lip to the edge, use it. * Run to maximum range, near the ledge furthest away from the dias, and continue the attack. * Wing clip him near the ledge and jump off. * Once down, pop a Dark Rune and bandage yourself. You should have plenty of time as the minions are still trying to find their way around the ledge. * Continue the attack. * After the demon runs down around the ledge, wing clip him, and try to make your way back up on the ledge, making sure to avoid his minions. Note: It might be good to take out the minions that are close to the ledge with Volley at this time but not entirely necessary. Note: You must wing clip him such that when on the ledge you are still in range. * Repeat as needed. FAQ ;Q. What do I need to start this quest? :A. You just need the leaf from Majordomo's cache. You do not need the blue or black sinew to start. You, however, need the black to finish. ;Q. Where do you get the mature black dragon sinew? :A. Black dragon sinew drops off Onyxia, with a reported drop rate of about 20%-23%. You may need to kill Onyxia several times to get it. It is not known to drop off any other mobs. ;Q. !@$!%# why doesnt the black sinew drop?! :A. Low droprates, probably to counter the now 50% drop rate off domo's cache. ;Q. Why arcane rank 1? :A. It is needed to keep aggro on most demons, without wasting precious mana. Serpent Sting alone doesn't seem to be able to keep them from avoiding back and forcing you to start over. ;Q. I have received my bow, now how do I get Lok'delar, Stave of the Ancient Keepers? :A. After making the bow, talk to Hastat the Ancient. A dialog will appear allowing you to ask him for the staff. Voila. It will appear in your backpack after asking for it. Misc * UI used - Nymbia's Perl Unitframes (http://www.curse-gaming.com/mod.php?addid=1381) * Enrage announcer - CTRaidAssist (http://www.ctmod.net/downloads.ct) - enable enrage announce under boss mods / magmadar * Guide and movies by Airex * Gearshaft 13:14, 16 Dec 2005 (EST) * Updated Additions courtesy of Ambermoon (Maverick109, Stormscale: Alliance, The Lost Kingdom), Niknak (Hyjal) Category:Quests Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hunters